User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Eighteen
Chapter seventeen, if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Summer to the vast majority represented sunshine, delight and freedom but to the incarcerated quartet, it symbolized everything opposite of that. They were trapped in a dark, chilling environment. The summer seemed to drag by, therefore, just thinking about the years ''ahead of summers, falls, winters and springs that they had to serve in prison made them miserable, especially for the ungodly things that continued to happen to two of them in particular. Zoe was virtually turned into property. The sexual assault at the hands of Officer Ortiz continued to happen five nights a week, sometimes even seven if he worked overtime. It had happened so many times that after a while, Zoe has lost all hope that this nightmare would ever end. The torture and agony she endured has drained her physically and mentally to the point that her resisting of these attacks and her cries of terror didn't stop it. She naturally grew numb to it all and wanted nothing more to become even more oblivious to it. That's when Zoe worked up the courage to ask her abuser to provide her with something to put her at ease. In his twisted, sickening sense of delusion, Officer Ortiz was convinced that the rape he was committing regularly against Zoe has evolved into a love affair, so he happily obliged to her request. It started with marijuana, something that Zoe was familiar with and has used socially on many occasions. However, when that no longer gave her the escape that she desperately wanted from this darkness; Ortiz offered her something much more addictive and powerful....cocaine! In an instant, Zoe was hooked. For Shay, the abuse she endured started out the same way as Zoe's predicament but continued with a different twist. Like Zoe, Shay fought, screamed and sobbed every night that Officer Yarwood dragged her away from her a cell to a secluded room in the prison to sexually violate her only to give in and submit when she felt that she was out of other options. While it wasn't drugs or any other intoxicating substance that Shay desired to get her through this frequent ordeal, she resorted to some form of reverse psychology. By force, Shay mentally convinced herself that she "enjoyed" these nights with Yarwood. After a while, it slowly ruined the thrill Yarwood got from committing forceful sexual acts upon a person who ''did not ''consent; and that's exactly what Shay planned to happen. Therefore, the rapes occurred less and less as it became less enjoyable for Yarwood. Having gained some power back in a sense, Shay became a new person and even changed some things about herself physically to reflect said change. Shay cut ''all ''of her hair off in a Caesar fashion and took on several other female inmates as lovers, while keeping the relationship she had with Yarwood on the side. All the while, in the free world, Zig and Tiny were clueless as to what has happened to(and continued to happen) to their beloved girlfriends. Neither Zoe or Shay wanted the men they loved to know what was going on, so to protect them, they spoke to them less and less and refused to come down whenever the boys visited; too ashamed and too much in pain to look them in the face. On top of all of these things, the conflict with Zilla was far from over, just as she said it would be. Zoe, Shay, Maya and Frankie continued to fight and quarrel with Zilla and her friends. Neither parties backed down an inch. Eventually, it caused a massive division within the housing unit; being neutral simply wasn't an option. People either continued to stay loyal to Zilla or join forces with Maya, Frankie, Shay and Zoe. Now that the prison had two huge rival gangs, everyone stayed on alert, especially when rumors that Zilla was plotting a murder began to circulate. Just as it seemed that things possibly ''couldn't ''get any worse, Maya would receive a visit that she would never forget. Maya was escorted to the visiting room by a guard where she was pointed in the direction of a table that her father was sitting at. MAYA:(walking towards the table) Hi, Dad! Mr. Matlin sat down with his hands folded on the table, staring down at it. Maya's face took on an expression of concern as she sat down across from her father at the table. MAYA: Dad? (forces a smile) Hi. After a few agonizing seconds, Mr. Matlin looked up into his daughter's eyes, with a seriousness and sorrow in his own. MR. MATLIN: Maya....I don't know how to tell you this. (voice shakes) It w-was all so....so sudden. I... MAYA:(heart beats) Dad.... MR. MATLIN:(almost in a whisper) She's gone. MAYA: What? Mr. Matlin, at that instant, tried to swallow what felt like a tremendous, firm knot in his throat, unable to form words. Seeing the pain on her father's face, Maya began to choke up as well. MAYA: Dad, please! Wh-what are you trying to tell me? Mr. Matlin shook his head, looked Maya in her eyes and slowly parted his lips to speak. Upstairs in Frankie's cell, her cellmate was away, so she had Zoe and Shay over. The three of them sat around on the bottom bunk, conversing. SHAY: Zoe? ZOE: Yeah? SHAY: Do you think Tiny and Zig gave up on visiting us by now? ZOE:(shakes her head sadly) I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it though. SHAY:(sighs) You're right. I don't even want to ''think ''about it. Frankie sympathetically listened to her two best friends' sorrows. Having Winston and Miles faithfully support her and Maya respectively from the outside by means of visiting and putting money in their commisary meant the world to them. So, she simply couldn't imagine how painful it had to be for Zoe and Shay to push away the loves of their lives. The whole mood was already dark but it was bound to get worse just as a tearful Maya entered the cell. Extremely concerned, her friends instantly jumped to their feet. FRANKIE: Maya, what happened? What's wrong? Maya began to shake all over and tears flowed profusely down her face. MAYA:(with a mournful whine) My mom died. Eyes bulged in shock, Shay and Zoe's hands simulatenously flew up to their mouths. In tears of her own, Frankie was the first to rush forward to embrace her grieving friend. Maya broke down and cried in Frankie's arms. Zoe and Shay slowly walked over to the pair and huddled around them. With the loving and compassionate arms of her three best friends around her, Maya released all of her pain through tears and hard sobs that rocked her body inside and out. '''August 26th, 2017 ' "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever. Amen." Together, the dozens of mourners recited Matthew 6:9-13 at the burial site of the late Margaret Matlin. Maya was granted a twenty-four hour leave from prison to pay her final respects to her beloved mother. Mrs. Matlin suffered a massive stroke and passed away four days ago. The attendees of the funeral included Maya, her father, her younger brother, other relatives as well as friends and colleagues of Mrs. Matlin. Miles, Winston, Zig and Tiny even showed up for the service to pay their respects and provide emotional support for their grieving friend. Mr. Matlin stared silently and sadly as the casket that contained his wife of two plus decades was lowered into the ground. Maya's brother Julian was right next to their father, equally devastated over this loss. Mr. Matlin, who was in tremendous pain of his own, maintained a strong face for his son's sake and held him close. While it was certainly the right thing to do as a parent, he had another ''child that was equally deserving of the comfort but was getting none from him. As always, Maya was able to count on her boyfriend for that support. Miles hugged her and held her firmly but gently. While it certainly made Maya feel better, she couldn't help but to wonder why her own father was so distant. Before she died, Mrs. Matlin has been depressed and severely ill ever since her daughter was sentenced to prison after the trial. Although her father didn't say or do anything blatantly hurtful, Maya couldn't shake the feeling that deep down, he blamed her for her mother's death. Later on that evening, a dinner party for the funeral attendees was held at the Matlin household, where two of Maya's aunts, her mother's sisters, who came all the way from Edmonton, prepared the feast. This was far from a happy event, so everyone there did nothing more than eat and continue to offer words of sympathy to Margaret Matlin's grieving husband and children. Miles, in particular, never left Maya's side. A couple of hours later, the get-together was over and guests gathered their things to leave. Maya was outside in the front yard with Miles, Winston, Zig and Tiny. She's been quiet, and understandly so, for the entire day. However, she knew what was on each guy's mind. While Maya appreciated that they avoided the topic with the respect of knowing that her mother's funeral was an inappropriate time to ask questions, she didn't want to leave any of them in the dark. MAYA: Winston? WINSTON: Yeah? MAYA: Thank you for coming, first of all. WINSTON:(nods) Of course. MAYA: Frankie's okay. WINSTON:(with watery eyes) I'm glad to hear that. I mean, we talk often and I visit a lot but that's always good to know. When you go back....just tell her that I love her and I'm always thinking of her. MAYA:(nods) I will. But trust me, she knows. And she's very thankful for you. Winston nodded a second time and then gave Maya a hug. WINSTON: Good luck to you. And I'm so sorry about....everything. MAYA: Thank you, Winston. WINSTON: You're welcome. (Turns to Miles) Miles, I'll see you in a bit. MILES: Okay. Ever since his fight with his father, Miles has been staying with Winston and his parents. Very soon, both boys would be going their separate to university. Once Winston headed off to his car, Maya exhaled deeply as she looked into the concerned faces of Zig and Tiny. It was easy to tell Winston that Frankie was doing alright because, relatively, she actually was. However, Maya's heart began to ache as she struggled to find the words to tell Zig and Tiny about Zoe and Shay, who has been avoiding them lately due to tragic circumstances. How could Maya even begin to tell these two boys that the girls they loved had fallen prey to repeated rapes from two wicked corrections officers? Worst of all, for Zig, how could Maya even find the words to tell him that in addition to being a rape victim, that Zoe was now a drug addict? MAYA: Hey, guys.... TINY:(softly) Hey. ZIG:(gently squeezes Maya's shoulder) I hope you feel better soon. MAYA:(nods) Thank you so much. I'll do my best. TINY: It's not easy, I know. When he was only eight years old, Tiny and his older brother Vince, lost their mother too, which led to the former going into foster care and the latter to the streets and ultimately, prison. There was a few seconds of awkward silence until Maya managed to speak again. MAYA: Shay and Zoe, um.... Maya paused and shook her head sadly. She simply couldn't say it. Fearing the worst, Tiny and Zig's hearts began to race. Miles gently held Maya's hand for comfort. MAYA: They're...they're fine.... ZIG:(concerned) Maya? (steps a little closer) Are you sure? Maya's head began to throb as she was so conflicted. On one hand, she knew that the truth would destroy Zig and Tiny but at the same time, lying to them hurt just as much, even if the goal was to protect their feelings. Besides, Shay and Zoe desperately did ''not ''want their boyfriends to know what happened to them; therefore, Maya knew it wasn't her place to tell them. Still, she had to tell them something that might just give them a piece of mind. MAYA: Well, of course they're not "fine". It's difficult for them in there. It's difficult for all four of us. They just...they just miss you both so much and....and as much you two being there is appreciated, they sort of just came to the point where they couldn't take having you for limited visits and watching you go. So, that's why they'd rather avoid you altogether. That's...that's basically what they told me. On the verge of tears, Zig and Tiny looked at each other and felt their hearts crush into pebbles. Maya couldn't bare to look the heartbroken boys in their eyes. If that lie she told with the intention of protecting their feelings was still painful, she could only imagine what the dark truth would do to them. Not knowing what else to say, Tiny and Zig sadly accepted Maya's answer with a nod. From there, they each gave her a hug and then drove home where they would surely release their agony in private. At last, Miles and Maya were alone in the frontyard, sitting side by side on the porch. The night was dark, humid and quiet. Maya had less than ten hours before she would be picked up the next morning and taken back to prison. MAYA: Miles? MILES: Yes, babe? She managed a small, sad smile and started rubbing his hand. MAYA: So....in the less than two weeks, you'll be at Princeton, at last. You know how happy I am for you, right? MILES:(shrugs) Sure. But I was supposed to be sharing this with you. So, I'm doing this ''for ''you. It's the best I can do. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. MAYA: You're right. Take care of ''yourself, ''Miles. When I go back tomorrow, I need to know that you'll be alright. MILES: And I need to know that ''you'll ''be alright, especially. MAYA: Okay...I promise you that I'll do my very best to make sure that I'll be alright, for as long as I'm in there. Now, while I'm away, promise me the same. There was something in Maya's tone that made Miles nervous and uneasy. So, he didn't respond just yet. MAYA: Miles, I'm serious. Promise me the same. MILES: Well, sure, I promise...but I don't understand. Between phone calls, letters and visits....won't I just ''know ''that you're alright? MAYA:(shakes her head) I'm so sorry, Miles... MILES: Why, baby? Sorry for what? Suddenly, she pulled away from him and stood up to her feet, folding her arms over her chest as she fought tears back. Miles instantly jumped up and hurried around in front of her to search her eyes, which she avoid making contact with. MILES: Maya....(voice trembles). No. Are you....are you breaking up with me? MAYA: I said I'd never leave you, right? I made a promise that I couldn't keep... MILES: No, no, please, you can't leave me. MAYA:(sniffles) But I already did...the day I lost my case. MILES:(softly places his hands on both of her arms) Maya, I need you. If seeing you for half hour visits, writing letters, talking to you on the phone and filling your commisary is the only way I'm going to have you for the next six or so years, then so be it. I have to have you even if it's limited. (Tears up) You can't leave me.....completely. MAYA:(stares at the ground) You'll never wait that long.....you ''couldn't ''and you shouldn't.... Miles put his hand under Maya's chin and slowly raised her face to look directly at him. Both of them had tears in their eyes. MILES:(emotionally) If that's what you think....then you really ''don't ''know how much I love you. MAYA: Well, what if I don't think I deserve it? Everything is so screwed up! MILES: It is but don't you need me just as bad as I need you? Nothing's supposed to tear us apart. Not even this! Of course, it's not easy being so far away from you and my sister like this but I accepted it. What I ''can't ''accept, however, is you shutting me ''completely ''out. I'm really trying to be strong, okay? For you, for my sister, even for Shay and Zoe. But Maya....I've always counted on ''you to be my strength and my rock. Baby, that's you, all the way. Maya lost the fight with her tears and they begin to flow, which naturally, caused Miles to do the same. MAYA: That's me all the way? (Shakes her head) No. It's not.'' Miles, I don't even know who I am anymore. MILES: I know that you're the one that I can't be strong without. To tell you the truth, I can't even ''live ''without you. MAYA: Miles, no! Don't do this to me! Once again she tried to walk away but a puzzled Miles quickly stopped her. MILES: What? What did I do? MAYA:(crying) I just had to bury my mother, Miles, and I know it's because she worried herself sick to death, literally, over me. My dad obviously blames me, because he won't even look at me. I ''hate ''myself... MILES: Maya, don't--" MAYA:(cuts him off) Stop! Listen to me! I already feel like I'm killing everything that I touch. So, you telling me that you can't ''live without me is the last ''thing I need to hear. Don't you understand?! Miles silently cursed himself for not thinking his words through before they came out; as usual, he spoke with his heart and not his logic. MILES: Maya, I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't trying to manipulate you or make you feel worse. (Sobbing) Please, don't take it that way. But you already know how I feel about you....that's nothing new. MAYA: But things have changed. I still love you the same. I always will. But we can't...be together right now. Prison....(shakes her head)..oh God, that place is changing us in ways you will never understand. I can't say much about it though... MILES: Maya, you're scaring me... MAYA: You're scaring me too. When Miles came at a loss for words, his face tightened up and his tears rolled down faster. In no way was Miles implying that he'd cause himself physical harm or worse, if he didn't have Maya in his life and he certainly didn't intend for her to interpret his words as such. Miles once again felt terrible for coming off selfish. The love of his life just lost her mother and prior to that, she accidentally took another girl's life, for which she is serving prison time for. Not to mention, there were horror stories taking place in that prison that he wasn't even aware of. So frankly, Miles knew that Maya had much more on her plate than he did and he had to acknowledge that. Still, the thought of letting her go was too devastating. MAYA:(touches his arm) I need to find myself again. I'm lost. I'm in a whole new ''world ''now, more or less. Everything here...my family, this house, Degrassi, the Dot, the park...''you, ''I have no place for any of it right now. It felt as if an ice pick poked deep throat Miles's heart but through his tears, he kept silent and listened. MAYA: Miles, I love you. But I have to let you go. You have to let ''me go. You might not understand right now but soon, you will. If you love me, you'll take care yourself first and foremost here. ''And I'll face all of my troubles back there and do my best to get through it......''alone. You love me, don't you? MILES:(exhales dejectedly) More than anything... MAYA: And you trust me? MILES: Yes... MAYA:(nods tearfully) So, trust me when I say that I can't be what you need. Right now, you're better off without me. Once again, Maya's emotions took over her full force; it pained her more than anything to give the boy that she loved and protected, who loved and protected her in return, this heartbreaking goodbye. Only Maya and the three friends that she was going through this hard time with would know and understand why this was the right thing to do. A life of incarceration, particularly one served with savages such as corrupt prison guards and a rival troop of inmates that wanted her blood, was a selfish existence; in Maya's case, there was no other option if she wished to survive. Miles was her first true love and will always be the love of her life but she had to challenge him to take care of himself without her, because where she was at, she was forced to do the same thing. Just like that, a devastated Maya vanished inside of the house without another word or touch, before Miles even realized at. MILES: Maya? Maya! There was no answer. The night was deathly silent as he stared at a closed front door. Miles had no choice but to scoop up the pieces of his shattered heart and fragments of his crushed soul from the ground and leave. He cried the entire time he drove off; though Maya made a conscious effort to put him and the rest of her old world behind her for the next few years to come, she could only hope in the back of her mind that each tear would make him stronger. However, she had no time to worry. The next morning, police arrived exactly on schedule to drive Maya back to the correctional facility. All of the pain, the crying and the fears were behind her, she was going to reenter and exit ''this prison a true trooper. For better or for worse, Maya Matlin would never be the same person again; and neither would Zoe, Shay or Frankie. '''So, we have one more chapter left of the PRISON STORYLINE. Next chapter, that part of the saga will reach MAJOR climax. The prison arc will be wrapped up soon but the story as a WHOLE is far from over. LOL So, I hope you're not bored yet. Thanks a lot for the support, you guys <3' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts